Melodies of Life
by SalteD
Summary: My first OLS fic. It's a fic for my friend Scott--it's a Hanmyo and Jim fic. (in other words: Hanmyo's back!...i hope I spelt her name right)


Melodies of Life

By: Koenma's Girl

***********************************************************************************

D/D (Dedication): My friend Scott...he's a bigger Hanmyo fan than I am.He's going to get a cat and name it Hanmyo, and then name his child Hanmyo.

A/N: If you're a gamer, then you should know 'Melodies of Life'.Sung by Emiko Shiratori for Final Fantasy IX.I feel sorry for anyone who doesn't know this game and song.My first OLS fanfic! I'm a huge fan of Hanmyo--she's so kawaii!Her and Jim make such a kawaii couple!Nyaaaa I couldn't get Jim's character right, no matter how much I tried, I made him seem too little or too old I couldn't get him right *sob* so you can create whenever this happens.Oh, BTW, 'nya' means 'meow.'

D/C: I don't own Outlaw Star or any part of it.If I did, do you think Hanmyo would be dead?Didn't think so.If you want to email me, then please do so...even though I'll probably be hiding under my bed because Toguro Ani scares the CRAP out of me *ewwwwwwwwwwwww he separated 1/4 of his head into a smaller head with his eye popping out, and he's holding his (thumping) heart...it's nasty.*

***********************************************************************************

Jim Hawking looked out his window up at the sky.The darkness stretched on as far as the eye could see, only stars pierced the emptiness where dead dreams and lonely hearts lay.Falling back into his bed, he silently wondered to himself, a deep sleep pulling his away from his thoughts.

Golden rays streamed through the window, warming Jim's face.He sat up, yawning, he lazily rubbed her eyes.Throwing a t-shirt on, he trudged down the stairs.He flopped down onto a wooden chair, reading the note that looked like it had been dropped on the table without a thought.

'Some girl told me that to tell you that she wanted you to meet you at some coffee store or something.' The handwriting was messy and was entirely connected together.Jim smiled to himself knowing the reason why it looked that way.But his smile instantly disappeared.A girl wanted to meet him...the last time that had happened...she never came.His heart pained at the memory.It was the entire reason for his pulling away.He tried his best to shrug off the thought, but it kept on coming back to him.

Jim wandered down the street, looking for the right store, he wondered on who might have been the one that wanted to meet him.He didn't even realize it when he had came to the right store.A figure hurriedly on, accidentally knocking Jim onto the floor, out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized, quickly standing up and helping Jim to his feet.The person wore a flowery blue sundress.Jim stood up and studied her face, as if trying to remember her face.The girl smiled and started to walk on.Jim realized the face he saw, his heart shattering into pieces again, whispering a faint, "Hanmyo?"

She twirled around at the sound of her name to face him.

"J-Jim?"

"Y-you weren't there!" Jim blinked once, a trail of tears falling down his face.Hanmyo chewed on her lower lip and shifted uneasily from her left to her right foot.

"I waited the entire afternoon for you Hanmyo..." Jim's voice started to turn hoarse as he closed his eyes and more tears streamed down his face.

"I'm sorry!" She pleaded.

"Forget it!" Jim whisked away the tears with the back of his hand and ran out of the store, his head lowered.Hanmyo reached out her right hand almost as if trying to bring him back, but drew it back as she watched Jim run out of sight.

"Jim!" Hanmyo yelled, running after him.Continuing on, Jim finally found himself at the city park.He slowed down his pace and walked inside.The first thing he saw was the fountain of water in the center.He sat on the glassy marble side of it, looking into the water.

"Jim!"

"Go away, leave me alone." Jim scoffed at his own reflection.Hanmyo grabbed his arm to keep him from running again.

"I didn't want to leave you...but you don't understand."

"You never came, that's all I need to know."

"You don't understand!" Hanmyo quickly repeated.

"Don't understand WHAT?" Jim yelled angrily at her, pulling his arm from her grasp and walking away from her.

"So is this what Fate's really like?Is it Fate that tore us apart twice?" Hanmyo asked to no one in particular.Jim turned to look at her.

"Fate…" He repeated silently, then turning away quickly.

"Fate…it's a lie.There's no such thing as Fate.You're a fool to believe such nonsense, Hanmyo." He snapped, walking away from her.

"So then is it you?Is this really your "wish"?After searching for you endlessly, feeling absolutely nothing…I must return to the darkness that I came from?Do you really…hate me that much to do such a thing?" 

"It's not hate…it's just……"

"Just…just what?"

"…Hurt…pain……loneliness…emotions that you've never felt…emotions you never will feel." Jim spat venomously.

"How do you know so well that I know none of?Half dead…I was so close to dying…yet I kept on believing just so that I might be able to have the chance to actually be close to you again.To listen to your words, see your smile, and share a glorious day in the sun together.But if this is what I would've found anyway, I'd be better off dead.To be killed by those damned outlaws."

"Almost killed by outlaws?Who was it?I'll kill them and we'll be even."

"The ship's name was 'The Outlaw Star'." Hanmyo quietly whispered, closing her eyes lightly and turning her face away from Jim's back.Jim spun around to face Hanmyo, "The Outlaw Star…but…that was the ship I was on…" Hanmyo looked up at his face, watching as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"So then was it you?" Hanmyo looked back at the cement ground.

"I-I…I don't know…it must have been then.I'm sorry, I guess this means that Fate was wrong…maybe I'm just-just…I'm sorry.I'll leave you to your Fate while I must find my own." Jim watched as a single rose fell from her hand.She never looked at him as she picked up the rose and straightened up again.

"So it was both of us…" Hanmyo collapsed onto Jim's body, sobbing into his chest, soaking it to the point where he could feel the tears touching his skin.

"I-I don't want to go through—the loneliness again!Please!" She cried through his shirt, gripping at it tightly as if wanting to stay in the same position forever.

"I thought I had found a new love in you…was it true?" Jim murmured to Hanmyo.

"Well…I guess that's all I'm looking for…one last glorious day in the sun that is…" Hanmyo looked up at Jim through his blurred eyes.

"One day and then we'll discover the truth.There's a beginning to every end and an end to every beginning…we'll have to say good-bye some time…" Jim told himself.

"Is there something wrong?"

'Maybe the reason we all live...is to see better day...' Jim wondered to himself quietly.Quickly shrugging off the thought, he closed his eyes turned to smile at Hanmyo.

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it!" He grabbed her hand and led her around the colorful water fountain.Hanmyo smiled back, holding the single pink rose in her other hand, giggling cheerfully.

Jim opened his eyes again and saw blackness around him.

"It was just a dream wasn't it..." He told himself calmly yet in sad tone, sitting up in the dark.Running his hand through his hair once, he turned to look at the picture of Hanmyo he tacked up at the side of his room.A soft 'nyaaa,' echoed through the empty hallway and gentle footsteps entered Jim's room.In a quiet tone, the figure standing in the doorway whispered, "Jim."

Jim turned away from the picture on the wall to face the figure.A small gasp escaped his lips along with an excited single word, which made the mental wall he built around himself collapse.

"Hanmyo?"

~owari~


End file.
